Through The Ages
by Rachiella44
Summary: AU-Jack and Ianto met when they were 4 years old and they've been in love ever since. I don't own Torchwood or Jack or Ianto or any other characters even remotely associated with the series. If I did, the end would have been very different. Please don't sue. :) No flames please!
1. Age 4

They're 4 years old when they first meet and looking back, they both agree that it was love at first sight. Well, as much as one can fall in love at age 4. It was a year neither of them would ever forget.

Ianto pouted in the back seat. He was super mad at his mommy and his daddy. They had made him move from Wales all the way to stupid America. They were just being mean! Ianto crossed his arms as they pulled up to their new home. Ianto's daddy got out of the car and climbed around to open Ianto's door.

"Come on out buddy."

"No! I don't wanna be here Tad!"

"Ianto…"

"You're mean!"

"Hello there! Are you our new neighbors?"

Ianto looked around his daddy and saw a lady coming over to them. Ianto's mommy smiled.

"Yes. We've just moved here from Wales."

Ianto couldn't help but smile when he saw a little boy walking behind the lady. The nice looking lady smiled at him.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

Ianto blushed and hid behind his mommy. His mommy smiled.

"His name's Ianto. He's a wee bit shy."

"Hi Ianto."

Ianto smiled as the little boy came up next to him. Ianto smiled shyly and waved.

"Hi."

"My name's Jack."

Ianto smiled as Jack took his hand and helped him out of the car.

"I just got a new video game. Do you wanna come over and play with me?"

Ianto turned to his mommy.

"Mommy, may I please go play with Jack?"

"Sure cariad."

Ianto and Jack giggled and ran off towards Jack's house, never letting go of each other's hands.

•••

"Daddy!"

Jack's father looked up and smiled at the sound of his son's voice, already knowing what the little boy wanted. It had been 3 days since Jack and Ianto had met and the 2 of them were already inseparable. Jack's father smiled as his son tugged on his arm.

"Daddy, can Ianto come over and play? Please?"

"What? You guys aren't bored of each other yet?"

"No daddy! Please let him come over!"

"Sure kiddo."

"YAY!"

Jack ran outside as his dad smiled and shook his head.

"Oh boys!"

•••

Ianto yawned from his spot next to Jack on the bed. The boys had spent every waking moment together and after a week of non-stop playing, Ianto was spending the night at Jack's house. The boys were curled up together, sleepily whispering to each other. Jack took Ianto's hand and gently rubbed his knuckles.

"I like you Ianto."

"I like you too Jack."

Jack smiled and blushed before leaning forward and kissing Ianto's lips quickly. Ianto blushed and smiled shyly at Jack.

"Why did you do that?"

"I saw that in a movie once. I think you do it to people you really, really like."

"Oh."

Ianto smiled and leaned forward, mimicking Jack's kiss. Jack's smile widened.

"Thank you Ianto."

Ianto yawned and nestled under the covers sleepily. Jack curled up next to him and kissed his cheek, blushing.

"Ianto?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Mommy told me that sometimes when people are bigger, they get married to the person they love the most. Ianto, when we're big, do you wanna be married to me?"

Ianto smiled and shut his eyes, leaning his head against Jack's.

"Yes Jack. I want to be married to you."

Jack smiled and hugged Ianto close.

"I love you Ianto."

"I love you too Jack."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	2. Age 5

_Thanks for the awesome comments guys! I have had this story written for awhile so I will probably post a chapter a day. If all goes according to plan, there should be 20 chapters. Just so you guys know. :). I still don't own Torchwood and I still don't want to be sued. K, thanks!_

They're 5 years old when they both get sick with the chicken pox. They both feel sick and horrible and absolutely miserable but they have each other and that always makes them feel better.

"Mommy, I don't feel very good."

"What's wrong Ianto?"

"I feel funny and my back's itchy!"

Ianto's mother frowned and lifted Ianto's shirt up. Her frown quickly turned into a smile as she picked her little boy up and began to carry him back to bed.

"Oh cariad. It looks like you've got chicken pox."

Ianto's lip quivered as he started to cry. His mother kissed his cheek gently.

"It's okay darling. You'll feel better soon."

"But mommy, now I don't get to play with Jack."

Ianto's mother smiled as she put her son down on his bed before kissing his forehead.

"Try to get some rest cariad. You'll get to play with Jack again soon."

•••

"Mama, I feel icky."

Jack's mother smiled and picked the little one up, lifting his shirt up to check his back. Ianto's mother had just called her to warn her that she might have a little one with chicken pox. And, of course, she was right. She kissed Jack's cheek, hugging him close.

"You've got chicken pox, little man."

"Does that mean I can't see Ianto?"

Jack's mother smiled.

"As a matter of fact, little man, we're going over there right now. Ianto has chicken pox too and since we don't want your baby brother Gray to get sick, you get to stay at Ianto's house until you're all better."

Jack's smile was impossibly wide as his mommy carried him out of the house.

•••

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't feel good."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into his arms, hugging him close.

"Don't worry Ianto. I'll take care of you."

Ianto smiled and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder as they lay in bed late that night. Jack slowly began to rub Ianto's sore, itchy back, smiling when Ianto let out a happy sigh.

"That feels good Jack."

"My daddy rubs my mommy's back sometimes when she doesn't feel well."

"Is it okay for you to rub my back then?"

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"Of course it is silly. You and I are going to be married when we're older so it's okay."

Ianto smiled and cuddled closer to Jack. Jack kissed Ianto's cheek again before reaching out to hold Ianto's hand. Both boys were asleep within minutes.

•••

Ianto's mother slowly opened Jack's door to check on her sleeping boys and what she saw made her heart swell. Jack and Ianto were asleep in Ianto's bed, curled up together and holding hands. She smiled and quietly shut the door before walking downstairs, picking up the phone and dialing Jack's mother's number. She picked up after 2 rings.

"Hello?"

"Beth?"

"Delia? What's wrong? Are the boys okay?"

"They're fine Beth. I just wanted to tell you that we might want to start planning our sons' wedding."

"They are adorable, aren't they?"

"They really are."

•••

A week later, Jack returned home sadly. He had liked getting to spend every night at Ianto's. Ianto walked Jack to his door and hugged him tightly.

"I'll miss you Jack."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow silly."

"Promise?"

"Of course."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's cheek.

"I love you Jack."

"I love you too silly head."


	3. Age 6

_Still don't own Torchwood! And thanks again for the awesome reviews, you guys. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. Also, if anyone has requests for other stories, in this fandom or another, I'm willing to write a story for people. I only write slash though cause, for some reason, I'm good at writing het..._

They're 6 years old when they start big boy school. Both of them were so excited to be starting 1st grade. At least they were excited until they actually arrived at school.

Ianto and Jack got out of the car and immediately grabbed hands as they walked to the entrance of the big building. Jack's mother, who had dropped the boys off for their first day, smiled as she watched her boys walk off to their first day of elementary school before driving away. Ianto and Jack took deep breaths and slowly walked up the steps and headed for the door. When they entered the building, a teacher came over and smiled at them.

"Hello there. What are your names?"

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto closer to him.

"Hi. I'm Jack Harkness and this is Ianto Jones."

Ianto blushed and hid behind Jack, feeling incredibly shy. The teacher smiled and glanced at her list.

"Okay, Jack, you're in Mrs. Rosenberg's class and Ianto, you're in Mr. Jacobs' class."

Jack's face fell and he tightened his grip on Ianto's hand.

"But…why aren't we in the same class?"

The teacher glanced down at the boys' entwined fingers and sighed.

"Well Jack, we separated the classes randomly and you and Ianto just didn't get put in the same class."

Ianto hid further behind Jack, not wanting to let his best friend go. Jack sighed and turned around, pulling Ianto into a hug.

"It'll be okay Ianto. We can still see each other at recess."

"I don't want to be in different classes."

"Me neither Ianto."

Ianto hugged Jack tighter and kissed his cheek. Jack smiled.

"I'll see you at recess."

"Okay."

•••

Ianto sat on the bench outside on the playground, waiting for Jack to come outside. He was not having a good day. His teacher was super mean and he didn't understand most of what he was talking about. It would have been better if Jack were there though.

"Ianto!"

Ianto looked up and smiled as Jack came running over to him. Jack pulled his friend into a long hug and kissed his cheek.

"How was your morning?"

Ianto's lip quivered before he leaned forward into Jack's arms and started to cry. Jack frowned.

"Ianto, what's wrong?"

"My teacher's mean and he yelled at me and you weren't there to hold my hand."

Jack's frown deepened and he held Ianto closer.

"It's okay Ianto. After school, we can go home and play together and I'll take care of you."

Ianto sniffled and nodded.

"How was your morning Jack?"

Jack sighed.

"I don't like my teacher very much either. And I would have felt better if you were there too."

Ianto smiled and hugged Jack again as the bell rang, signaling the end of recess. Jack kissed Ianto's cheek and smiled.

"I'll see you after school Ianto."

"Bye Jack."

Ianto smiled as Jack ran back to class before jogging off to his own class. So long as he got to play with Jack at recess and after school, first grade might not be so bad after all.

•••

Jack smiled as Ianto walked outside and ran towards him. Jack took his hand as soon as Ianto was in reach.

"My mommy's here so we can go home now if you want."

Ianto nodded and smiled. Jack smiled back and began to lead Ianto towards his mommy's car. Beth smiled as Jack and Ianto climbed in to the back seat, hand in hand.

"How was your first day of school?"

"Ianto's teacher is mean and he yelled at Ianto."

"But then at recess, Jack made me feel better and he said we could play together after school."

"Mommy, can Ianto come over and play?"

Beth smiled and rolled her eyes fondly.

"Of course he can come over and play. He always comes over to play."

Jack and Ianto smiled as Beth began to drive. Halfway through the car ride home, Ianto yet out a loud yawn and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled and leaned his head on top of Ianto's. By the time Beth pulled into the driveway, both boys were fast asleep, their hands still joined.


	4. Age 7

They're 7 years old when Jack scares the hell out of all of them. It was the scariest day of Ianto's short life, watching his best friend struggle to breath and get rushed to the hospital. He promised himself he would always take care of Jack from then on.

Jack, Ianto and both their moms and dads walked into the restaurant, Ianto and Jack, of course, hand in hand. It was Jack's mom's birthday and she had invited her closest friends out to a nice restaurant to celebrate. Jack and Ianto slid in to the inside of the booth and smiled when the waitress brought them the kids' menus so they could color. As the adults started talking and laughing, Jack and Ianto drew and nudged each other under the table, smiling and laughing. When the waitress arrived, Jack and Ianto ordered cheeseburgers while the adults ordered a variety of foods to share and salad and shrimp cocktails for starters. After ordering, Jack and Ianto gave up on coloring and began to whisper and giggle with each other. They stayed that way until the starters arrived.

•••

"Ew, what is that?"

Delia laughed at her son and his best friend.

"It's shrimp cocktail, cariad."

"Like…from the ocean?"

"Yes. Would you like to try some?"

Ianto looked at Jack with a disgusted face. Jack smiled.

"I'll try some if you try some."

Ianto frowned but nodded. Both boys took a piece of shrimp and slowly took a bite out of it. Both boys spit it out within seconds.

"EW!"

The four adults laughed at the faces their sons were making before returning to their conversation. After a few minutes, Jack started scratching his back.

"My back's super itchy. Ianto, is there something on it?"

Ianto pulled Jack's shirt up slightly and frowned.

"There's lots of red spots all over it. What's wrong?"

"I don't know."

Jack smiled at Ianto's worried expression.

"Don't worry Ianto. Maybe I just got a bit sunburned from when we went to the pool yesterday."

Ianto nodded, looking somewhat relieved. After another few minutes, however, Jack started making weird noises, almost like he was trying to breath but couldn't. Ianto took his best friend's hand.

"Jack…"

"I think I'm gonna throw up."

Ianto's eyes widened and he tugged on his dad's shirt.

"Dad! I think something's wrong with Jack!"

The four adults looked at Jack just as he ducked under the table and vomited. Beth frowned and put her hand to Jack's forehead.

"Are you sick sweetie?"

"Mom…I…can't…br…breath."

Beth's eyes widened and she immediately began to help Jack out of the booth.

"Okay honey, we're going to the hospital."

Jack began gasping, trying to breath, as his lips began to turn a pale shade of blue. Ianto bit his lip to keep from crying before turning to his parents.

"Can I go with them?"

It was Beth who answered "yes" for him.

"I know Jack would want you with him."

Ianto nodded and chased after them.

•••

"Keep breathing Jack. We're almost there."

Ianto continued to rub Jack's back as they approached the hospital. Jack was leaning back against Ianto, wheezing heavily and he'd thrown up again in the car. Ianto kissed Jack's temple and held him close.

"Please don't die Jack. I love you."

Jack took Ianto's hand gently and wheezed out "love you" just as they arrived at the hospital.

•••

As it turns out, Jack has a severe, anaphylaxis-inducing allergy to shellfish and the smallest bite of shrimp had set it off. Ianto sat by Jack's bed and held his hand for hours, making up stories to make his best friend smile and laugh. By the time they left the hospital, Jack had come to the realization that Ianto was the most important person in his life and he never wanted to let him go while Ianto had come to the realization that he wanted to be a writer when he grew up, so long as he could keep writing stories that would make his Jack laugh, even when he was sick.


	5. Age 8

They're 8 years old when their teacher tells him that they can't hold hands anymore. Boys aren't supposed to hold hands. Ianto and Jack both refuse. It's the only time in their whole lives that their parents are called in for a parent-teacher conference.

Ianto and Jack sit outside the principal's office, hand in hand, as they listen to their parents angrily speaking to the principal about what was best for their sons. Jack kissed Ianto's cheek as a tear rolled down it.

"It'll be okay Ianto. I promise I'll still hold your hand, even if the teachers tell us we can't."

Ianto sniffled and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulder, pulling him into a tight hug. The boys remained like that, cuddled close together until their parents finally came out, all four of them looking livid.

•••

Ianto and Jack's parents decided to stop on their way home and get pizza for the boys, both of whom were obviously upset. After they placed their orders, Ianto and Jack sat in the booth together, afraid to let go of their entwined fingers. They ate in silence, both too upset by their teacher's comments to really laugh and play. Their parents glanced worriedly at each other; they couldn't remember the last time they'd seen their boys so upset.

•••

Ianto sat next to Jack on Jack's bed as both boys finished their homework. After about an hour of silence, Ianto looked at his best friend.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's wrong for 2 boys to hold hands?"

Jack looked up at Ianto and pulled him into a hug.

"I don't know Ianto. But I like holding your hand so I don't think it is."

Ianto smiled and leaned his head on Jack's shoulder.

"I like holding your hand too."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek before both boys reluctantly pulled out of their embrace and turned back to their homework.

•••

Ianto's eyes snapped open at the sound of shouting coming from downstairs. He yawned and slowly got up to wander outside so he could hear what the fight was about. As soon as he walked outside, he saw his big sister Rhiannon sitting at the edge of the staircase, tears in her eyes. Ianto sat down next to Rhia.

"What's going on?"

"Mam and tad are fighting."

"What about?"

"You."

Ianto frowned and looked at his sister.

"Why are they fighting about me?"

"Tad thinks that you and Jack shouldn't be holding hands. He agrees with your principal."

Ianto felt a tear roll down his cheek. Rhia sighed and hugged her little brother.

"Hey. Do you wanna go to Jack's? I can help you get out without mam and tad noticing."

Ianto smiled and hugged his sister. Rhia smiled again before getting up and taking her little brother's hand.

•••

"Ianto? What are you doing here sweetheart?"

Ianto's eyes started to well up and he stepped forward to pull Beth into a hug.

"My parents are fighting. Can I sleep in Jack's room tonight?"

Beth sighed, knowing exactly what the fight was about, before nodding. Ianto trudged his way up the stairs to Jack's room before opening the door. Jack yawned and looked up from the bed.

"Ianto?"

Ianto ran over and crawled into bed next to Jack, sobbing. Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Ianto. Everything will be okay."

Ianto cried himself to sleep in Jack's arms, feeling safe and loved for the first time all night.


	6. Age 9

They're 9 years old when Ianto's dad leaves. One day when Delia was at work and Ianto and Rhiannon were at school, he packed his bag and moved out. He left a note for Delia. It read: "I really do love you but I think we feel differently about how we're supposed to raise our children. I truly hope you find happiness again."

Delia, Rhiannon and Ianto hopped out of the car in the driveway and walked up to their house, still laughing about a story Rhiannon had told them in the car. Delia smiled as she pulled out her keys and opened the front door, stepping inside.

"Evan, honey, we're home!"

Ianto and Rhiannon followed in after their mom, as she called out for her husband again. Rhiannon dropped her backpack on the floor before walking over to the fridge to get something to eat. As she walked into the kitchen, she saw a note sitting on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and read it, her eyes going wide.

"Mam! Mam! Mommy!"

Delia and Ianto ran into the kitchen to see Rhiannon with tears welling up in her eyes. Delia took the note from Rhiannon's hand and read it before dropping her head in her hands and beginning to cry. Ianto took the note from his mom's hand, read it and immediately turned around and ran out the door.

•••

Beth smiled at the knock on her front door, knowing already that it was Ianto. When she opened her door however, she gasped at the sight of her son's best friend.

"Ianto, honey! What happened?"

Ianto looked up at Beth, tears in his eyes.

"Can I just be with Jack?"

Beth sighed and let Ianto into the house. Ianto sniffled and ran upstairs to Jack's room before knocking on his door quietly.

"What is it mom?"

"Jack?"

"Ianto? Come in."

Ianto slowly opened the door to Jack's room. Jack took one look at his friend before jumping up and running to Ianto.

"Ianto! What happened? Why are you crying?"

"My dad left."

Jack's eyes widened and he pulled Ianto into a hug, kissing his cheek. Ianto buried his head in Jack's neck and began to sob loudly, his tears getting Jack's shirt soaking wet. Jack silently led his best friend to the bed and helped him sit down, letting him sob until he fell asleep.

•••

Jack continued to rub Ianto's back, long after he fell asleep, letting his own tears fall. He was furious with Ianto's dad for leaving them but he was also heartbroken for his best friend and for himself. He had always been close to Ianto's dad and it broke his heart that he was gone. Ianto shifted in his sleep, curling closer to Jack. Jack sighed and hugged Ianto closer, refusing to let him go.

•••

Ianto sniffled as he woke up 5 hours later, Jack's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Hey Ianto."

Ianto smiled sadly at his best friend and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. Jack gently rubbed Ianto's back.

"Are you okay?"

Ianto sniffled again.

"No. I miss my daddy."

Jack sighed and hugged Ianto.

"I know."

The boys sat in silence for a while, the silence only broken by Ianto's quiet sniffles as Jack held him. After some time, Jack smiled.

"You can share my dad if you want."

Ianto smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Thank you Jack."

"You're welcome. What are best friends for?"

It would be 11 years before Ianto spoke to his father again and it would be less than 1 year before he started calling Jack's father "dad".


	7. Age 10

They're 10 years old when they're finally tall enough to climb the trees. There were 2 trees, one outside each of their houses, that led to each other's windows. As soon as they were both tall enough, they began climbing up the trees and into each other's windows so they could have sleepovers whenever they wanted, without their parents knowing.

"Ianto?"

Ianto smiled as Jack knocked on his window. He opened it and Jack climbed into his room, soaking wet from the pouring rain outside. Ianto smiled and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt for Jack to wear to bed. Jack changed into Ianto's clothes and jumped on the bed. Ianto smiled and climbed into bed next to Jack. Jack cuddled close to his best friend and kissed his cheek.

"Are you warm enough? It's freezing out."

Ianto smiled and nodded before letting out a small shiver. Jack smiled and pulled the comforter up over their heads, both boys laughing quietly at the small fort they had created. When both boys were settled in, Jack took Ianto's hand and entwined their fingers. They fell asleep in that position less than 10 minutes later.

•••

Ianto's alarm went off, signaling it was time for Jack to get up and leave so his mom wouldn't see him. Jack yawned and stretched before kissing Ianto's cheek and getting up to change back into his clothes. When he was done changing, he opened Ianto's window and stepped out onto the tree, the rain still pouring. Ianto smiled at his best friend and whispered "bye" before Jack began to climb down. Jack's head was almost out of view when Ianto saw a look of panic cross over Jack's face, just before he slipped and fell out of the tree. Ianto's eyes widened and he ran to his window and looked down. Jack was lying on his side on the ground, tears pouring out of his eyes. Ianto jumped up and ran to his mom's room.

"Mam! Mam! Jack fell out of the window and I think he's hurt!"

Delia slowly woke up and looked at her son.

"What did you say cariad?"

"Jack fell out of the window and I think he's hurt!"

Delia smiled.

"Honey, you had a bad dream. Go back to bed. You still have an hour before you have to get up for school."

"But mam, Jack was climbing down the tree and he fell!"

Delia looked up at her son, anger in her eyes.

"He was climbing down the tree? The one outside your window?"

"YES!"

Delia shot up and grabbed her coat before running outside. Sure enough, Jack was lying on the ground, his face pained. Delia helped her son's friend sit up before looking at Ianto.

"Go wake up Jack's parents."

Ianto nodded and ran to bang on the Harkness' door. Delia turned back to Jack and kissed his head.

"Where does it hurt cariad?"

"My arm. I fell on my arm."

"Okay sweetheart. We're going to take you to the hospital to get an x-ray. You'll be okay sweetie. I promise."

Jack began to cry into Delia's shirt as his parents finally ran outside.

•••

Ianto walked outside the school building at the end of the day to see his mom standing there, an angry look on her face.

"Get in the car now!"

Ianto hung his head and climbed into the backseat. His mom took off, heading home, before addressing her son.

"What the hell were you thinking Ianto? That tree is high off the ground and, not only that, but it was pouring rain yesterday! The tree was slippery and…Jack could have been seriously hurt Ianto!"

"Is he okay mommy?"

Delia sighed, calming down immediately. Ianto only ever referred to her as "mommy" when he was seriously worried.

"He broke his arm sweetheart. But he's going to be fine."

"Can I go see him?"

"Yes cariad. His parents and I want to talk to both of you."

Ianto nodded and sank back in his seat. The 2 sat in silence for the rest of the car ride home.

•••

"You're both grounded. No TV, no computer, and no video games for a week. Do you understand?"

Ianto and Jack both nodded from their spot next to each other on Jack's bed. Delia and Beth looked at each other and smiled slightly before turning to Jack's father, John.

"Well John, do you think we should let them see each other at all this week?"

Ianto and Jack's heads both shot up, fear in both their eyes. Delia, Beth and John all started laughing before Beth leaned forward and kissed both boys' heads.

"We're just kidding boys. That would just be cruel!"

Ianto and Jack smiled before Jack leaned his head against Ianto's shoulder, prompting a smile from Ianto. Beth smiled.

"Boys, I want you to answer me honestly. Will this stop you from sneaking into the house to have sleepovers?"

Ianto and Jack both looked at each other, deciding this was a moment for honesty, and shook their heads "no". Beth looked at Delia before both moms pulled a spare key out of their pockets. Delia handed her key to Jack and Beth handed her key to Ianto. Delia smiled at the boys' confused looks.

"Add them to your key chains. It's the keys to both our houses."

Ianto and Jack's eyes widened and they smiled at their parents.

"Really?"

"Yes. Just boys, please use the front door. No more falling out of windows."

Jack and Ianto smiled as their parents left them alone in Jack's room. The boys hugged and Ianto kissed Jack's cheek.

"I'm glad you're gonna be okay Jack."

"Me too. Hey, do you wanna be the first person to sign my cast?"

Ianto smiled and nodded before taking the Sharpie Jack offered him and beginning to write. When he was done, Jack read the note and smiled.

"Feel better Jack. I'm glad you're okay. I love you! Xoxo, Ianto."


	8. Age 11

_I keep forgetting to put up the disclaimer so...I don't own Torchwood. Please don't sue me. :) Also, thank you to everyone who has left amazing comments. You're all beautiful._

They're 11 years old when Jack gets his appendix taken out. He was scared as hell when he got incredible sick at school but, as always, his Ianto was there to take care of him.

"Mom, my stomach feels a little weird."

Beth frowned and brought a hand to Jack's forehead.

"You don't feel warm sweetie. Do you feel okay enough to go to school?"

Jack shrugged and nodded.

"I was just wondering if I could have something for my stomachache."

"Sure sweetie."

Jack groaned as he clutched his stomach before his mom came back to give him some medicine. Jack swallowed the medicine and grabbed his backpack, running out the door to meet Ianto.

•••

Ianto glanced worriedly at his friend for the 3rd time during their walk to school. Jack was bending forward, a look of pain on his face as he walked.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just have a bit of a stomachache. I took some medicine though so I should be fine."

Ianto nodded and reached down to take Jack's hand. Jack smiled and entwined their fingers before grimacing again. Ianto frowned.

"Are you sure you're okay Jack?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

•••

Ianto sighed as he glanced at Jack again while they were changing for gym. He still looked like he was in pain and he was moving incredibly slowly. Once all the other boys had left the changing room, Ianto walked up to Jack and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"Jack, please tell me if you're not feeling well. I don't like seeing you in pain."

Jack sighed and cuddled closer to Ianto.

"Honestly, I feel like shit."

Ianto frowned and brought a hand to Jack's forehead.

"You're burning up Jack. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? Let me take you to the nurse."

Jack nodded and allowed Ianto to wrap an arm around him and lead him to the nurse's office.

•••

After a couple of minutes in the nurse's office, Jack was cuddled up under a blanket, waiting for the ambulance to arrive and take him to the hospital. Ianto sat by his side and held his hand as he called his mom.

"Mommy…yeah, I'm really sick. The nurse thinks I need to have my appendix taken out…I'm going to the hospital…Ianto's with me. He'll take care of me…I love you too mommy. Bye."

Ianto smiled and squeezed Jack's hand before beginning to soothingly run his thumb over Jack's knuckles. Jack sighed and looked up at Ianto, tears in his eyes.

"I feel like I'm dying."

Ianto sighed and leaned forward to kiss Jack's cheek.

"You won't die Jack. I won't let you."

Jack smiled up at his best friend and sniffled.

"Thank you Ianto."

•••

Ianto, his mom, Rhia and Jack's parents all sat by Jack's bed, waiting for him to wake up after surgery. When he finally stirred, Ianto jumped up and ran to kiss him on the forehead.

"How do you feel Jack?"

"Sore. And my head's a little fuzzy."

Ianto nodded and sat down on the bed next to Jack as the rest of the family came over. While everyone was kissing Jack's cheeks and forehead, Ianto simply sat there, watching over his best friend and refusing to let go of his hand.

•••

Ianto and Jack managed to talk the nurse into letting Ianto stay the night in the hospital with Jack. As the boys lay cuddled close together on the hospital bed, Jack kissed Ianto's cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me Ianto. I would have been so scared if you weren't there."

Ianto smiled and grasped Jack's hand in his.

"I'll always take care of you Jack. I love you."

Jack smiled and cuddled close to Ianto's chest.

"I love you too Ianto. I love you so much."

Ianto kissed the top of Jack's head and held him in his arms until both boys fell asleep.

•••

They're 11 years old when they begin to realize that, for them, the words "I love you" are beginning to change: they no longer mean "I love you as my best friend" but they mean something deeper. However, it would be awhile before either of them would admit it to the other.


	9. Age 12

_I don't own Torchwood so please don't sue me! Thanks for all the awesome comments guys!_

They're 12 years old when they experience their first major bout of homophobia. It traumatized both of them even though neither of them fully understood it.

Ianto smiled as Jack came walking down the stairs to meet him. They were about to start winter break and both of them were looking forward to spending some time together, just hanging out. Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"How was your last day of class?"

"It was okay. I'm glad we get some time off though."

Jack smiled and entwined his fingers with Ianto's before gently tugging his hand and leading him towards home. As they were walking, the boys began to talk about their plans for winter break: what they wanted to do, what movies they wanted to see and what they wanted for Christmas. As they were walking home, they suddenly heard a voice behind them.

"Hey fags."

Ianto and Jack both turned around, their hands still entwined and saw a group of 3 boys from their class walking towards them. Jack frowned and pulled Ianto closer to him, nudging Ianto behind him slightly, trying to protect him. The boys approached them, malicious smiles on their faces.

"What's up homos? Where you fairies headed?"

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand before beginning to pull him in the direction of their homes. One of the boys stepped in front of them and grabbed Ianto's arm, yanking him away from Jack's grip.

"Hey, I'm talking to you fag!"

Jack stepped forward and punched the boy in the eye.

"Don't you dare touch my Ianto!"

The other boys lunged forward and began to punch and kick at Ianto and Jack. The boys all kicked and screamed for a few minutes before they heard a siren in the distance.

•••

Beth walked to the front door after hearing a knock and opened it slowly. When she saw Jack and Ianto standing at her door with a cop standing behind them, she gasped. Ianto had a bloody nose, a split lip and a developing black eye while Jack had a giant gash on his face, bruises all down his arms and a giant split in his lip.

"Oh my god boys! What happened?"

The cop stepped forward and helped the boys step into the house.

"A couple of kids from their school were calling them homophobic names and tried to beat them up. I came in and broke it up but both of them got beat up pretty bad."

Beth pulled both boys into a hug and kissed both their cheeks.

"Ianto, honey, go call your mom and tell her where you are and what happened."

Ianto nodded and began to limp into the house, Jack limping right along side him. Beth turned to the policeman.

"Thank you so much officer. I appreciate it."

"My pleasure. I'm so sorry this happened to those boys."

"Thank you."

"Take care ma'am."

"You too."

•••

Ianto leaned his head against Jack's shoulder as they sat curled up together on the couch in Jack's living room. Jack smiled and wrapped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, pulling him into a hug. Ianto glanced up at Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me 'your' Ianto?"

Jack blushed and pulled Ianto closer.

"Because you are my Ianto. You're my best friend and I want to take care of you."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's cheek.

"If I'm your Ianto, then you're my Jack."

Jack smiled and hugged Ianto again. Ianto cuddled closer to Jack.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"We hold hands and we kiss each other's cheeks all the time but, I mean, we never kiss on the lips and it's not like we're really dating but…are we gay?"

Jack bit his lower lip, wondering the same question himself.

"I dunno Ianto. I mean, you're my best friend and I love holding your hand but I don't think about boys that way."

"Me neither."

Jack blushed and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"But I don't really think about girls that way either."

Ianto smiled.

"Me neither."

Jack smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe we aren't gay or straight."

Ianto shrugged. Jack smiled and playfully nudged his best friend.

"Who needs girls anyways? We've got each other, right?'

Ianto smiled.

"Always and forever."

Jack pulled Ianto closer and kissed his cheek before both boys leaned back to watch their movie again.

They're 12 years old when they decide that, as soon as they're old enough, they want to go somewhere far away: somewhere where no one cares if they hold hands or kiss each other's cheeks. Somewhere where they can just be themselves.


	10. Age 13

_Still don't own Torchwood. Don't sue, please! I love you reviewers!_

They're 13 years old when Jack finally, finally says the word both of them had been wanting to hear for years. A word that would bring smiles to both their faces and make both their hearts swell. They're 13 years old when Jack finally, finally says "boyfriend".

Jack smiled as Ianto answered yet another question correctly in English class. He was so proud of Ianto. He was getting straight A's and all the teachers loved him. His Ianto was doing so well and Jack couldn't be happier. Jack gently reached under the table and took Ianto's hand in his, rubbing his thumb along Ianto's knuckles. Ianto smiled and turned his hand over so their fingers were entwined before turning his head and smiling shyly at Jack. Jack smiled back and felt his heart flutter at the feel of Ianto's hand in his. It shouldn't have come as a surprise to him, the moment he realized he was really, truly in love with Ianto but it had still snuck up on him. The bell rang suddenly and Jack stood up, pulling Ianto with him.

"You're so smart Ianto. I'm so proud of you."

Ianto blushed and smiled before kissing Jack's cheek.

"Thank you."

Jack smiled as the boys walked out into the hallway, the school day finally over. Ianto and Jack walked outside, hand in hand, before Jack stopped and kissed his cheek.

"I have a dentist appointment now but do you want to hang out when I get back? Maybe watch a movie?"

Ianto smiled and nodded before reluctantly letting go of Jack's hand.

"Love you Jack."

Jack smiled as his heart fluttered at Ianto's words.

"Love you too Ianto."

•••

Beth smiled as Jack climbed into the car. Jack sighed and leaned back in his seat, a small smile on his face. Beth laughed.

"You and Ianto are adorable together honey."

Jack frowned.

"What do you mean mom?"

"You and Ianto are adorable as boyfriends."

Jack sighed sadly and shook his head.

"Mom, Ianto and I aren't boyfriends."

Beth sighed and began to rub her son's back.

"Honey, Ianto loves you and I honestly think that if you let him know how you feel, he'll feel the same way."

Jack sighed and nodded, hoping his mom was right.

•••

"Hey Jack."

"Hey Ianto."

"So, I thought maybe we could watch…"

"Ianto…"

Ianto stopped and looked up at Jack. His best friend was biting his lower lip and wringing his hands slightly, he looked nervous. Ianto gently touched Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack took a deep breath before leaning forward and gently kissing Ianto's lips. Ianto let out a quiet sigh, too terrified to move, but when Jack began to pull away, Ianto sprung into action and leaned forward, pulling Jack closer to him and kissing him. Jack smiled against Ianto's lips before bringing his hand up to gently touch Ianto's face. When they finally pulled away, Jack smiled and laughed shyly. Ianto blushed and looked down but Jack tilted his chin up, kissing him again lightly.

"I love you Ianto."

Ianto smiled brightly and pulled Jack into a warm and loving hug.

"I love you too Jack."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's head lovingly before sitting both of them down on the bed. Jack lay down and lifted up his arm, beckoning for Ianto to come lay down next to him. Ianto smiled and leaned down, resting his head on Jack's chest. Jack sighed as he began to rub Ianto's back. Ianto smiled and leaned up, kissing Jack's lips gently.

"So what happens now Jack?"

Jack smiled brightly.

"We could be boyfriends."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. We already hold hands and kiss and cuddle and…we're almost there already."

Ianto blushed and buried his head in Jack's neck.

"I'm not ready to have sex Jack."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's head again.

"Ianto, neither am I. I mean, we're 13 for crying out loud!"

Ianto smiled and looked up at Jack shyly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Ianto nodded and smiled when Jack leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Love you Ianto."

"Love you too Jack."

•••

Beth smiled as she dialed Delia's number, laughing quietly on the inside. Her smile widened when Delia picked up.

"Hey Beth."

"I win."

"You win what?"

"I said they would kiss before their 15th birthday. My son just kissed yours. Therefore, I win."

"…"

"…"

"Okay, you win. You'll get your 100 bucks tomorrow."

Beth hung up happily, a huge smile on her face.


	11. Age 14

_I don't own Torchwood, please don't sue me! :) Also, thank you for the lovely comments, my lovelies! I love you all!_

They're 14 years old the day Beth gets the phone call that breaks all of them, especially the Harknesses. It really was just like any other day. Beth had gone to pick up Jack and Ianto from their school while John had gone to get Gray from his school. They were going to meet back at the Harknesses: Jack and Ianto would do their homework while shooting adorable glances at each other, Gray would roll his eyes while he did his much less difficult homework and John and Beth would laugh quietly while they made dinner. It was the same every Thursday night. But this particular Thursday, while Jack and Ianto sat at the table and Beth got started on their dinner, while they waited for John and Gray to get home, this particular Thursday was the night the phone rang. Beth smiled and put down the garlic she was chopping before walking over to the phone, picking it up and saying "hello".

•••

It was pouring rain and freezing the day they buried Gray. The priest who was performing the funeral service spoke about how it was a small blessing that Gray felt barely any pain. He was dead before the ambulances had even arrived, they guessed he was dead less than a minute after the car hit them. Ianto looked up at John, his leg still in a cast from his injuries during the crash, holding Beth as both of them sobbed. Ianto choked back his own tears before glancing to his left and looking at Jack. His boyfriend wasn't crying. He just looked…numb. Ianto put his hand on Jack's, entwining their fingers together, before beginning to gently run his thumb over Jack's knuckles, a sign of comfort Jack had used on him so many times before. After a moment however, Jack pulled his hand out of Ianto's grasp and clutched both hands in front of him. Ianto was hurt that Jack had pulled away but he understood. His boyfriend had just lost his brother; maybe he didn't want to be touched at the moment. Ianto leaned towards Jack and whispered in his ear: "I'm here if you need me. I love you." Jack nodded slowly as Ianto turned back to the priest.

•••

Ianto sat with his mother at the reception afterward the burial, watching Jack the whole time. Delia had offered their house so that Beth, John and Jack wouldn't have as much cleanup to do afterwards. Jack stood with his mom and dad, smiling sadly at the line of people coming by to offer their condolences. As soon as the line was through, Ianto jumped up and ran over to Jack, wrapping an arm around him. Jack leaned in to Ianto's embrace, smiling ever so slightly at his boyfriend's kindness. Ianto kissed Jack's head.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I know."

Ianto hugged Jack close before feeling him fidget slightly. Ianto realized that that was all the affection and touching Jack was willing to have at the current moment so he reluctantly pulled back and smiled sadly at Jack.

"You should eat something. Can I grab you a plate?"

"No. I'm okay for now."

Ianto nodded, understanding that Jack needed space. Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack's cheek before walking towards the buffet line and grabbing some food. He moved back to sit with his mom, who still had tears in her eyes. That's how it was for the rest of the reception. Ianto watched Jack closely and the moment he thought Jack needed him, he was across the room in a flash. However, the second it became apparent, at least to him, that Jack needed some space away, he would back off, returning to his spot next to his mom, where he could watch Jack like a hawk.

•••

Ianto sighed as he sat on his bed, finally allowing his own tears to fall. He'd been so distracted with taking care of Jack, that he hadn't allowed himself to cry at the loss of Gray, the young boy who had become a part of his family as well. After a moment, his cell phone vibrated on the bed next to him. He flipped his phone open and saw a text from Jack. It read: "I need you." Ianto jumped up and grabbed his coat before running downstairs and out the door. He used his spare key to get into the Harkness' house before sprinting up the stairs to Jack's room. Jack was sitting on his bed, tears pouring out of his eyes. Ianto silently made his way across the room and sat down next to his boyfriend, cradling him in his arms and kissing his forehead.

"I love you Jack. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. It'll be okay. We'll get through this. I promise you, I won't leave you."

Jack took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down before looking up and kissing Ianto gently.

"Thank you for today."

"For what?"

"For knowing exactly when I needed you next to me and exactly when I didn't."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's head. Jack sighed and curled up on his bed, not once letting go of Ianto's hand.

"Can you stay here tonight? My mom and dad are at my aunt's. They didn't want to be in the house tonight. I told them it was fine and that I was okay here on my own but I…I don't think I am."

Ianto wordlessly kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed next to Jack. Jack sniffled and leaned his head on Ianto's chest before glancing up at his boyfriend.

"Are you okay? I know you loved Gray too."

"No. I'm not. But we will get through this together, okay? We'll both be alright."

Jack nodded and leaned his head back against Ianto's chest, letting exhaustion take over and falling asleep to the calming sound of Ianto's heartbeat.


	12. Age 15

_Don't own Torchwood, please don't sue me! Thank you all for the lovely reviews! Also, people have been asking if there will be any fights between them. This is the first chapter we see a glimpse of it but there will be more later on (with lots of fluffy makeups)._

They're 15 years old when Ianto gets diagnosed with depression. It's not severe, thankfully, but Ianto spent a good portion of the year feeling unmotivated and exhausted, pulling away from people and activities he loved. Finally, after suffering in silence for 6 months, he turned to his boyfriend for help.

Jack smiled as Ianto walked into his room but frowned when he saw the worried expression on his boyfriend's face. Ianto sat down next to him and leaned forward into Jack's open and loving arms. Jack kissed Ianto's head and nuzzled his cheek.

"Are you okay baby?"

Ianto sighed and pulled back slightly so he could look at Jack.

"I think something's wrong with me."

Jack's frown deepened and he kissed Ianto's cheek before pulling him close in another hug.

"Baby, what are you talking about?"

"I feel exhausted all the time and sick and I have no motivation to do anything."

"How long have you been feeling like this?"

"About 6 months. Maybe more."

Jack sighed and kissed Ianto's cheek gently.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you maybe want to go see a doctor?"

Ianto sighed and nodded sadly. Jack kissed Ianto's lips gently and pulled him into another hug.

"It'll be okay Ianto. I'll take care of you."

•••

Ianto leaned his head against the window as his mom drove them home from the therapist's. Depression. It didn't matter that it wasn't severe, it was still a scary word and he knew it scared the hell of his mom. Ianto reached over and took his mom's hand.

"I'm so sorry mom."

Delia pulled the car over to the curb and put it in park before turning to her son.

"Don't you dare apologize cariad. This is not your fault honey. It's a chemical imbalance in your body. It has nothing to do with anything you did."

Ianto nodded. Delia leaned over and kissed her son's head.

"We'll figure it out Ianto. I promise."

Ianto nodded again and smiled at his mom. Delia smiled back before turning the car back on and driving them home.

•••

Jack took a deep breath before knocking on Ianto's bedroom door. Ianto had texted him and said that he needed to talk to him.

"Come in Jack."

Jack opened the door and smiled at Ianto before going to sit next to him on the bed. Ianto sighed and leaned forward, kissing Jack's lips gently. Jack smiled at his boyfriend.

"What's up baby?"

Ianto took a deep breath and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"The therapist told me I have depression. I'm starting on medication tomorrow. It might take awhile to find a drug that works well for me but we'll get there eventually."

Ianto closed his eyes, waiting for Jack to say something. Suddenly, Jack stood up and abruptly left the room, closing the door behind him. Ianto watched silently for a moment after Jack left before collapsing on his bed and bursting into tears.

•••

Ianto woke up at 2 am when he heard his bedroom door open. He turned around, assuming it was his mom, but smiled sadly and sighed when he saw Jack. Jack sighed and climbed onto the bed next to Ianto, cuddling close to him and pulling him to his chest. He was silent for a moment before he kissed Ianto's neck.

"I love you. I love you unconditionally."

"I know."

"I just…I got scared and…was it something I did?"

Ianto frowned and turned around in Jack's arms.

"What are you talking about cariad?"

"Do you feel depressed because of me? Did I do something that hurt you?"

Ianto's eyes filled with tears and he pulled Jack even closer.

"No Jack! It has nothing to do with you. It's a chemical imbalance baby. If anything you make it better."

Jack nodded and kissed Ianto's head.

"I'm sorry I left. I just…I thought it was because of me and I thought you were mad."

Ianto sighed and kissed Jack's lips gently.

"I love you Jack. You always make it better. Don't ever doubt that."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's lips.

"I love you too. And I won't leave you alone again. I need you."

"I need you too Jack."

They're 15 years old when they understand that they can't survive without each other. They need one another to push through everything: the good, the bad, the joyous and the painful.


	13. Age 16-Adult Content

_Don't own Torchwood, please don't sue! Thank you for the wonderful comments you guys! Also, this chapter is of a sexual nature. If that makes you uncomfortable or if you are not of age to be reading it, please skip it._

They're 16 years old when they have sex, no, make love for the first time. It's sweet and gentle and beautiful and both boys end up feeling more loved than they ever have. Jack had been ready for some time but Ianto, always the shy and more insecure of the 2, hadn't been ready until very recently. Ianto knew Jack was ready but Jack had never once pressured him and if that wasn't a sign of love, Ianto wasn't sure what was.

Ianto and Jack sat curled up on Jack's bed, lazily watching TV and cuddling, kissing gently every few minutes. Ianto kissed Jack's cheek and leaned against his boyfriend.

"What do you want for Valentine's Day next week baby?"

Jack smiled and kissed his boyfriend's lips gently.

"I don't need anything baby. I just want you."

Ianto smiled and cuddled closer to Jack.

"Love you Jack."

"Love you too Ianto, baby."

•••

Ianto sighed as he lay in bed next to Jack the night before Valentine's Day. He felt like he wanted to do something special for his boyfriend but he wasn't sure what to do. He smiled when he felt Jack tighten his grip around his waist.

"You're thinking too loudly."

Ianto laughed and cuddled closer into Jack's embrace. Jack kissed Ianto's cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"What's going on baby?"

"Thinking about Valentine's day tomorrow. I wanna do something special for you."

"Baby, you don't have to do anything for me. I just want to spend the day with you. We can go out for dinner or something if you want but it doesn't matter to me as long as I get to be with you."

Ianto nodded and kissed Jack's lips tenderly.

"I love you babe."

"I love you too Ianto."

Jack smiled and cuddled back in to fall asleep. Ianto smiled as Jack nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Ianto. And so long as I get you for Valentine's Day, I don't care what we do or where we go."

"Thank you babe."

•••

Ianto smiled as Jack kissed his neck gently. Their Valentine's Day date had been incredibly romantic and Jack had brought him flowers and chocolate and made him feel amazing. Jack kissed Ianto again and nuzzled his cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day gorgeous."

Ianto leaned forward and kissed Jack's lips gently. Jack smiled and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto's waist. Ianto sighed into the kiss and began to pull Jack towards his bed. Jack smiled into the kiss and gently pushed Ianto down on the bed before leaning over him and gently stroking his side. Ianto smiled up at Jack's loving eyes before pulling him down for a quick kiss.

"Want you Jack."

"You've got me."

"No, I mean…"

Jack's eyes widened slightly before they softened again. He leaned forward and began to passionately but sweetly kiss Ianto's lips before moving down to place loving butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I love you my sweet, beautiful Ianto. I love you so much."

Ianto smiled as Jack slowly pulled off Ianto's shirt and then his own.

"I love you too Jack."

Jack smiled and slowly undid Ianto's pants, urging his boyfriend to take them and his boxers off. Ianto finished undressing himself and blushed when he felt Jack's loving and lustful eyes roaming down his body. Jack, sensing Ianto's discomfort, quickly pulled off his pants and boxers too. Ianto bit his lip as he took in the sight of his boyfriend completely naked. Jack smiled and leaned forward, kissing Ianto sweetly.

"You really are beautiful Ianto."

Ianto blushed again as Jack began to kiss his neck, then collarbone, then chest, then stomach. Ianto gasped as he felt Jack descending lower and lower down his body. When Jack reached Ianto's hipbone, he looked back up and Ianto and smiled.

"Are you sure you want this baby?"

Ianto smiled and nodded, somewhat shyly.

"I'm sure. I love you Jack."

And that was all the encouragement Jack needed to proceed. He gently placed his lips to the tip of Ianto's dick and gave it a quick kiss. Ianto moaned, his fingers beginning to roam through Jack's hair. Jack smiled and slowly took Ianto into his mouth, beginning to suck. Ianto gasped and gently tugged on Jack's hair, bucking his hips up.

"Jack. Oh God, Jack!"

Jack smiled as he continued to kiss and lick his boyfriend's penis, the moans and gasps that Ianto was making were only serving as further encouragement. Finally, Jack took all of Ianto into his mouth and made a humming sound, causing a vibration to flow through Ianto. Ianto cried out, trying to warn Jack but no words came out. He came hard into Jack's mouth, gasping and writhing through his orgasm. Jack smiled and drank down every drop before climbing back up Ianto's chest to kiss his lips. Ianto sighed and sank into the kiss before shyly sliding his hand down between Jack's legs, feeling his boyfriend's hard on. Jack hissed in pleasure as Ianto gently began to stroke his dick.

"Ianto, babe, can you go a little faster?"

Ianto blushed but began to pump faster before leaning closer and nibbling Jack's ear.

"Want you inside me."

Jack's eyes shot open and he pulled back from Ianto.

"Baby, are you sure? I mean, that's a big deal and, I mean…"

"Jack?"

Jack looked up to Ianto's sad eyes.

"Do you not want to?"

Jack's eyes softened and he kissed Ianto's nose.

"Of course I do baby. I just…I'm worried I'm gonna hurt you."

Ianto smiled and reached over to open his bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and lube. He placed both into Jack's hand before smiling shyly.

"I trust you."

Jack nodded and began to kiss Ianto again, holding him close. Ianto lifted his legs up and put them on Jack's shoulders, giving Jack full access. Ianto smiled encouragingly at Jack, nodding slightly. Jack took a deep breath and squirted some lube onto his fingers before pressing one inside Ianto.

"Is that okay?"

"Yeah. It just feels a little weird."

Jack smiled and slowly pushed in a second finger, scissoring Ianto gently. Ianto began to feel his erection growing for the second time that night. When Ianto didn't flinch, Jack added a third finger and Ianto tensed up slightly. Jack kissed his lips.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. A little sore but it's alright. Just give it a minute."

Jack nodded and began to kiss Ianto's lips gently, pouring all his love into the kiss. Ianto smiled into the kiss and pulled back after a minute.

"I'm okay."

Jack smiled and pulled his fingers out from Ianto, slipping the condom over his own erection. He applied lube to his hard on before positioning himself and slowly sliding in to Ianto. Ianto's eyes burned as Jack pushed passed the ring of muscle, pain invading him. After a moment, however, the pain gave way to pleasure and he nodded at Jack, giving him permission to move. Jack slowly began to pull in and out of Ianto, kissing him gently with each thrust. After a moment, Jack hit Ianto's prostate: that sweet spot that nearly sent Ianto over the edge instantaneously.

"Shit Jack! More!"

Jack sped up, pounding in and out of Ianto more rapidly as Ianto gasped in pleasure, holding on the Jack's arms for dear life.

"Jack, gonna come…"

"Me too baby."

After one more thrust, Ianto lost control and came for the second time that night. Jack kept control for 2 more thrusts before climaxing himself and collapsing on top of Ianto. Ianto smiled and gently kissed Jack's lips as Jack slowly pulled out of him to remove the condom, tie it and throw it away. Ianto cuddled under the covers, yawning quietly. He smiled when Jack spooned up against him and wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his neck gently.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

They were both asleep within minutes.

•••

Ianto shifted in Jack's arms before cringing slightly. Jack kissed his shoulder sweetly.

"Did I hurt you?"

Ianto smiled and turned in Jack's arms so he could face his boyfriend.

"I'm a little bit sore but it's not bad. I promise."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's lips. Ianto smiled and shifted again so he could lay his head on Jack's chest.

"I'm sorry I woke you up Jack."

"It's okay. How long were we asleep?"

"Couple of hours, I think."

Jack smiled and wrapped Ianto up in his arms.

"I love you sweetheart."

Ianto smiled. Jack had never called him sweetheart before. He said it always seemed more intimate than words like "baby". Ianto kissed Jack's neck and nuzzled closer.

"I love you too cariad."

Both boys fell asleep shortly after, naked limbs tangled up in each other, smiles plastered on both their faces.


	14. Age 17

_I don't own Torchwood! Please don't sue me! And thank you all for the lovely reviews! Those of you who wanted a little bit of fighting will enjoy this chapter. :) Also, there is Gwen bashing in this chapter. You have been warned._

They're 17 years old when Gwen Cooper moves to their town and starts at their school. She and Jack hit it off right away but Ianto can't help but feel uncomfortable around her. Jack and Ianto had always known their friendship and, later on, their romantic relationship could survive anything but, when Gwen Cooper came in to their lives, they had their first moment of fear that maybe it wouldn't.

Ianto sighed and looked at the time once again. Jack was supposed to be here an hour ago but he still hadn't showed up. Ianto was beginning to get worried. He sighed and called his boyfriend for the third time. He felt tears prickling his eyes as he, once again, got sent directly to voicemail.

"Jack, cariad, where are you? Call me. I'm worried about you baby. Please, call me back. I love you."

Ianto curled up on his bed, letting his tears flow free, hoping beyond hope that his boyfriend would call him back.

•••

Jack sighed as he walked into Ianto's room, 2 hours later than he was supposed to. He hadn't meant to show up late; he had just gotten caught up talking to Gwen. Jack felt his heart break as he saw the tear stains on his beautiful boyfriend's sleeping face. Jack climbed into bed, wrapping his arm around Ianto's waist and kissing his neck. Ianto stirred and opened his eyes slowly.

"Jack?"

"Yeah sweetie. I'm so sorry Ianto!"

Ianto snuggled closer to Jack, happy to feel his boyfriend next to him.

"Where were you cariad? I was worried."

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I got caught up with Gwen."

Jack frowned as he felt Ianto tense in his arms before Ianto abruptly pulled away and climbed out of bed. Jack shot up in bed.

"Ianto, where are you going?"

"To your house. You're already curled up in my bed so I'll fucking move to yours."

"Ianto, sweetie…"

"NO JACK!"

Jack's eyes widened at his boyfriend's angry voice. Ianto glared at his boyfriend furiously.

"You forgot about me Jack!"

"Ianto, I didn't…"

"Yes Jack, you did! You left me here, terrified that something horrible had happened to you, so that you could hang out with Gwen. Jack, I might not particularly like her but I have no problem with you being friends with her. The problem I'm having, Jack, is that I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND! At least call me if you're going to be late!"

Jack sat on the bed, stunned into silence. He and Ianto had been together in some form of relationship for so long that they had naturally fought many times but he had never seen Ianto so angry before.

"Ianto, sweetie, I'm sorry."

Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbed his sweater.

"If you're so damn bored with me, why don't you go fucking date Gwen then?"

"Ianto, I'm not interested in Gwen. And she's not interested in me either!"

"Don't worry Jack! Honestly, I get it. It's always been the 2 of us and you've never had time to get emotional with someone else! Well, now you do!"

Ianto turned around and stormed out of the room, tears pouring from his eyes, leaving Jack stunned.

•••

Jack sobbed onto Gwen's shoulder, hurt and depressed that Ianto had left him alone. Gwen wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders before dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"You'll be okay Jack."

"No I won't Gwen! This wasn't some random guy! This was Ianto! He's my soul mate!"

Gwen sighed before gently tilting Jack's head up.

"Forget about Ianto, Jack. You've got someone even better right here."

Before Jack knew what was happening, Gwen leaned forward and kissed his lips. Jack abruptly pulled away.

"What the hell Gwen!?"

"What? I thought you were interested!"

"Interested!? Gwen, what part of Ianto is my soul mate do you not understand?! I'm not interested in anyone but him and I never will be! I thought you knew that!"

Jack got up and ran out of Gwen's house, his tears continuing to flow.

•••

Ianto sighed before opening Jack's bedroom door. 3 days later and he was still furious with his boyfriend, well, now most likely ex-boyfriend, but it was the 3-year anniversary of Gray's death and Ianto couldn't bring himself to let Jack spend the day alone. Jack looked up, tears in his eyes, when he heard the door opened and smiled sadly when he saw Ianto standing there. Ianto sighed and walked across the room, pulling Jack into a hug. Jack, out of the pain of missing his brother and the pain of losing Ianto, burst into tears, crying on Ianto's shoulder and refusing to let go of him. Ianto let Jack cry for almost an hour, until the tears finally stopped. Jack looked up at Ianto and kissed his lips passionately.

"I love you Ianto Jones! You are my soul mate, my other half, the love of my fucking life and I cannot live without you! I was wrong about Gwen. She kissed me 3 days ago but I didn't kiss her back, I promise! I don't want anyone but you and I will never want anyone but you! Sweetheart, please believe me! I am so sorry!"

Ianto closed his eyes and nodded slowly, pulling Jack in for another kiss. Both boys began to cry as they kissed and began to undress, needing to feel each other. They had both been so afraid that they'd lost each other and neither of them was ready to let go of their hold on the other. They made love gently and lovingly, slowly undressing each other and kissing every inch of skin they could. When they were both worn out and finished, Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him as close as he could, refusing to loosen his grip.

"It always has been and always will be only you, my sweet Ianto."

Ianto smiled and cuddled impossibly closer to Jack, kissing his lips gently.

"You too Jack."

They're 17 years old when they realize that no one and nothing can ever break their bond. They have each other, and that's all either of them will ever need.


	15. Age 18

_I don't own Torchwood! Please don't sue me! :) Thanks for the love guys!_

They're 18 years old when they start college. They had spent their senior year applying to all the same schools: anywhere that had a good music program for Jack and a good English program for Ianto. They both ended up getting in to the University of California, Berkeley, naturally requesting to room together in the dorms, and neither of them could wait to start college.

Ianto groaned as he dragged his suitcase up the stairs. He and Jack were living on the fifth floor of the building and, due to the amount of people carrying pounds of stuff up in the elevator, the damn thing had broken down.

"You okay Ianto?"

Ianto smiled as his mom, who had come with him to help him move in, came up besides him.

"I'm fine mom. It's just heavy."

Delia smiled and kissed her son's cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Ianto."

Ianto smiled at his mom as Jack came up behind him, dragging his own suitcase. Jack stopped next to Ianto and groaned.

"I hate this staircase."

"Jack, stop complaining and walk."

Jack turned around and glared lovingly at Beth and John as Beth playfully smacked him in the head. Ianto laughed at his boyfriend before they all slowly made their way up the staircase. When they arrived at the top, they wandered to their new room. They all piled in, smiles on all their faces as Ianto and Jack began to unpack. After a few minutes, they heard a knock on their door. Jack walked to the door and opened it to reveal a young man in a long coat, dark hair and glasses.

"Hi. I'm David. I'm your RA for this term. I just wanted to come and say hi and make sure you have everything you need."

Jack smiled and shook David's hand as Ianto came over. Jack pulled Ianto close and wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist.

"Hi. I'm Jack and this is my boyfriend Ianto."

David smiled at the boys and shook Ianto's hand.

"It was nice to meet both of you. Let me know if you need help with anything. I live 2 doors down on the right."

"Thanks David."

Jack shut the door as David left before kissing Ianto's cheek gently.

"Hey Ianto."

"What?"

"We're in college."

Ianto smiled as Jack nuzzled his neck. Jack lovingly nibbled Ianto's earlobe before whispering "love you". Ianto leaned back against Jack before kissing his lips gently. They continued to kiss until they heard Beth clear her throat behind them.

"Get a room boys."

Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

"We have one mom. You, dad and Delia just happen to be in it."

John, Beth and Delia began to laugh. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's cheek before going back to unpacking his bag.

•••

It took Jack and Ianto less than one week into classes to realize that college was much, much more difficult than high school. They were both swamped with homework, so much so that apart from sleeping, they'd barely spent any time with each other. Finally though, it was Friday night and they had the whole weekend to spend with each other. Jack sat on their bed (well, their 2 beds that they had pushed together to form one), watching TV and waiting for Ianto to get home from class. When the door finally opened, Jack smiled as an exhausted looking Ianto came in.

"Hey you."

"Hey back."

Ianto smiled and walked over to the bed, curling up and leaning on Jack's chest sleepily. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto's shoulders, kissing his head lightly. Ianto kissed Jack's neck and sighed, exhausted from the long week. Jack smiled and began to gently rub Ianto's back.

"How was your first week Ianto?"

"Long. Stressful. It was good though. How about you?"

"Same. I'm glad I get to see you though. I feel like I've barely been able to get 10 minutes alone with you all week."

Ianto smiled and leaned up, kissing Jack's lips lovingly.

"You've got me now."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's nose just as Ianto yawned loudly. Jack smiled and cuddled close to him.

"You wanna take a nap baby? You look exhausted."

"You do too."

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's lips again as both of them settled down for a nap.

•••

Ianto woke up and smiled when he felt Jack spooned up behind him, gently massaging his chest.

"You awake Ianto?"

"Just woke up."

Jack kissed Ianto's neck.

"It's nice, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Being able to sleep next to each other, naked, without having to worry about our parents coming in. I mean, I know they're supportive but there's a limit."

Ianto laughed and leaned back in Jack's arms.

"It is definitely nice."

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck and kissed him gently.

"I love you Ianto Jones."

"I love you too Jack Harkness."


	16. Age 19

_I don't own Torchwood! Please don't sue me! And thank you for the lovely comments and reviews everyone. Also, I realize I never translated this but, for those of you who don't know, "cariad" means "sweetheart" in Welsh._

They're 19 years old when they discover the meaning of "in sickness and health". During the Monday of exam week, Ianto woke up with a little bit of a sore throat. He didn't think very much of it, assuming it might have been allergies or stress or the fact that he had spent so much time talking during the past week, so he kept going about his day. It wasn't until he got so tired that he crashed by 9 o'clock that Jack began to worry slightly about his boyfriend.

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's neck as he slowly opened his eyes. Ianto sighed and cuddled closer to his boyfriend, shivering slightly. Jack hugged Ianto close and nuzzled his cheek.

"Morning sweetheart."

"Morning Jack."

"Your throat feeling any better?"

"Not really. I've got a headache too and I feel a little congested. Think I'm getting a cold."

"You sound a little bit stuffy."

Ianto sniffled and cuddled closer to Jack, savoring his boyfriend's warmth. Jack kissed Ianto's cheek.

"Do you want some tea or something?"

"No, I'm okay."

Jack sighed and kissed Ianto's neck again as Ianto pitched forward with a loud sneeze.

"Bless you baby."

Ianto sighed. Exam week just got even more miserable.

•••

Ianto sniffled and coughed as he opened the door to his room. He felt even worse than he had that morning. His throat was on fire, his head was pounding, he was so stuffed up and he was chilled and exhausted. His two exams that day had been miserable. Jack glanced up as he heard the door open and he smiled slightly as his boyfriend walked into the room.

"Aw, Ianto."

Ianto sniffled pathetically and climbed into bed, facing away from Jack. Jack wrapped an arm around Ianto and kissed his neck.

"You feeling any better?"

"No."

Ianto sneezed and let out a cough before groaning. Jack smiled and began to rub his chest.

"Do you want to turn around so I can cuddle you?"

"No. Don't wanna get you sick. Maybe we should pull the beds apart tonight."

"Not on your life baby. You're not feeling well which means you get extra cuddles and love."

Ianto smiled and turned around so he could lie down on Jack's chest before coughing again. Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed his head before beginning to gently rub his back. Ianto sighed, relaxing into Jack's arms. Jack tilted Ianto's head up and kissed his lips gently.

"Do you need anything baby?"

"Just this."

Jack smiled as Ianto cuddled back to his chest. Ianto sneezed again, twice, and groaned before closing his eyes and falling asleep to the sound of Jack's heartbeat.

•••

Ianto shot awake in bed, sweating but chilled. Jack's eyes opened and he began to rub Ianto's back.

"Sweetie, you okay?"

"Bad dream."

Jack sat up and wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist, kissing his shoulder. Ianto sighed and allowed Jack to pull him down on the bed, relaxing into Jack's chest before sneezing and coughing again. Jack brought his hand up to Ianto's forehead and cheeks.

"You feel a little feverish baby."

Ianto sniffled and curled into Jack's neck, feeling miserable. Jack kissed Ianto's head before getting up and grabbing a glass of water and some medicine to bring down Ianto's temperature. Ianto yawned and took the pills before downing the glass of water. Jack smiled and curled up in bed again, pulling Ianto close and kissing his warm forehead.

"Go back to sleep sweetheart. You'll be okay."

Ianto yawned and immediately fell back asleep.

•••

Ianto struggled through his exams for the next few days, coughing, sneezing, sniffling and fighting off a fever his whole way through them. Thursday night, his fever finally broke and the sneezes and coughs and sniffles began to ease off slightly. Come Friday morning, he felt much better, despite the fact that he was cold because his boyfriend had already left for work. He still wasn't 100% but his Friday afternoon exam wasn't as miserable as his previous ones had been. His exam ended at 3 but Jack's didn't end until 5. Knowing Jack's phone was off for his test, he sent his boyfriend a text.

"Hey cariad. I know you're in your final but I'm feeling much better and I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner when you were done to celebrate the end of finals."

Ianto sniffled and sneezed before climbing in to bed and taking a nap until his boyfriend got home.

•••

Ianto woke 2 hours later as he heard the door opening. He smiled and sat up in bed.

"Hey babe, did you want to go…?"

Ianto's voice faded off and he smiled slightly as he turned to look at his boyfriend. Jack's nose and cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were glassy, signaling he might have a fever. Ianto reached his arm out, beckoning Jack to come over and cuddle up with him. Jack trudged over and climbed under the covers with his boyfriend before sneezing miserably. Ianto smiled.

"Bless you cariad."

Jack groaned and leaned against Ianto's chest.

"I hate you."

Ianto laughed and nuzzled Jack's cheek.

"You'll be alright."

Jack let out a quick cough before groaning again and cuddling into Ianto's neck.

"This cold is gonna kick my ass, isn't it?"

Ianto smiled and wrapped his arms around Jack's frame, kissing and cuddling him close.

"Yup. But don't worry. I'll be here to take care of you."

"Always?"

"Always."


	17. Age 20

_Don't own Torchwood! If I did, Jack and Ianto would be together forever! Also, thank you all for the wonderful reviews._

They're 20 years old when Ianto's world comes crashing down around him. One day, after Jack had gone to class, Ianto was lying on his bed, finishing his homework, when his cell phone rang. He glanced at it quickly and rolled his eyes when he saw it was an unknown number, assuming it was a telemarketer. Annoyed, he flipped his phone open.

"Hello?"

"Ianto?"

Ianto shot up. It had been years since he'd heard that voice but he would recognize it anywhere.

"Dad?"

Jack smiled as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He was out with his and Ianto's friend Toshiko, just hanging out. He pulled his phone out to check his text message. He frowned when he read: "I need you. Please come home." Jack looked up at Toshiko.

"I have to go. I think something's wrong with Ianto."

"Of course. Go, go. Take care of your boyfriend."

Jack smiled at Toshiko before running out the door to her apartment.

•••

Jack ran all the way back to his and Ianto's apartment. When he got there, he threw the door open, panicking at what he'd find. Ianto was sitting on the bed, curled up with his back against the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and his head on his knees. Jack slowly walked towards Ianto before sitting down next to him and wrapping an arm around him.

"What's wrong sweetheart? What happened?"

Ianto cuddled close to Jack, not crying but he looked numb. Jack kissed Ianto's head and ran his hand up and down his arm.

"Sweetie, talk to me."

"My dad called."

Jack looked at his boyfriend and kissed his head again.

"Oh baby. Are you okay?"

"My mom died."

Jack went silent, his heart felt like it had stopped.

"Ianto…what the hell happened?"

"She had cancer."

"Since when?"

"She found it about 4 months ago. She knew she didn't have long and she wanted to spare Rhia and I. I just…"

Ianto buried his head in Jack's neck and began to cry. Jack pulled Ianto into a tight hug as tears began to fall from his own eyes.

"I love you honey. I love you. I'm right here. I won't let you go."

Ianto continued to sob into Jack's shirt, screaming and gasping. As he slowly began to calm himself down, Jack helped him lay down on the bed before getting up and grabbing both their bags. Ianto watched Jack as he began to pack both their bags, preparing for them to go home. Ianto slowly sat up, face red from crying.

"You don't have to do that."

"Just rest sweetie. Let me take care of it."

Jack leaned up and kissed Ianto's lips lovingly, hoping to convey comfort. Ianto nodded and lay back down, watching Jack as he packed quietly. When Jack was done packing, he put the bags aside and climbed onto the bed behind Ianto, spooning up behind him.

"I'm here baby. I'm going to help you, as much as I can."

Jack kissed Ianto's cheek, hugging him close. Ianto snuggled closer before sniffling.

"You don't need to come back with me if you don't want to. I can…"

"Sweetie, you took care of me when Gray died. Do you really think I'm going to allow you to do this on your own?"

Ianto sniffled again and cuddled closer still. Jack kissed his boyfriend's neck before beginning to gently rub his back in soothing, comforting circles.

"Try to get some rest sweetheart."

"You'll stay with me?"

Jack kissed Ianto's neck tenderly.

"Of course I will, my sweet Ianto."

•••

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey."

"Are you okay?"

Jack sighed before glancing at Ianto's sleeping form next to him.

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"We're coming home in the morning mom."

Jack's mom was silent for a minute on the other line before she let out a sigh.

"He's lucky to have someone like you."

Jack smiled and leaned forward to kiss his sleeping boyfriend's forehead.

"Thanks mom."

"You take good care of him, okay?"

"I will mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart."

"Goodnight."

•••

Ianto woke up slowly and sunk further into Jack's arms, relishing his boyfriend's comfort. Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck tenderly.

"Hey sweetheart."

"Hey."

"Let me know when you're ready to leave and we'll get right in the car and go home, okay?"

Ianto nodded and sniffled, feeling tears begin to once again fall down his cheeks. Jack cuddled closer and kissed Ianto's cheek.

"I love you my sweet angel. And I'm gonna take care of you. I promise. I'll protect you sweetheart."

Ianto nodded against Jack.

"Thank you Jack."

"I love you Ianto."

"I love you too sweetheart."


	18. Age 21

_I don't own Torchwood! If I did, Jack and Ianto would be together forever! Please don't sue me :) Also, for anyone outside the US who might be reading this, the legal drinking age in the United States is 21. Mentions of vomiting in this chapter. Also, slight Tosh/Owen._

They're 21 years old when they take care of each other after getting insanely drunk on their birthdays. Since their birthdays are only 1 week apart, Jack had always waited for Ianto's day to celebrate and their 21st was no different. Well, at least not until they woke up the next morning.

Ianto smiled as he woke up in Jack's arms but his smile quickly faded when he felt this headache splitting his head. He groaned miserably and shifted slightly. Jack woke up slowly and groaned in response, his head pounding just as much.

"Ianto?"

"Ow."

"Me too."

Ianto cuddled closer to Jack, seeking his comfort and trying to provide some comfort for his boyfriend. Jack buried his face in Ianto's neck, groaning even louder. Ianto turned and tried to cuddle closer into Jack's neck but the movement jostled his stomach. He quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom before throwing up violently in the toilet. Jack sighed and got up to go help his boyfriend, his own stomach churning.

"Ianto, honey, just take deep breaths."

Ianto continued to retch as Jack gently rubbed his back, trying to keep his own stomach at bay. Ianto finally finished and sat back slightly. Jack took the opportunity to lean forward and empty the contents of his own stomach into the toilet. Ianto moaned and leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you?"

"I feel sick."

"Me too baby."

Jack sighed and helped Ianto stand up, leading both of them back to bed. Ianto sighed and leaned against Jack's chest. Jack kissed Ianto's head and sighed. Ianto groaned and clutched his head, trying to relieve his headache. Jack sighed and stood up to return to the bathroom and grab some painkillers. He returned a moment later and practically fell into bed. Ianto scooted closer and gratefully accepted the pills before leaning back against the pillow. Jack leaned down next to him and kissed his neck.

"We are never doing that again."

Ianto nodded his agreement but groaned when the nod made his head ache even more. Jack nestled closer, pulling the covers over both of them.

"I don't even remember most of the night."

"Me neither. The last thing I remember was going to that bar with the really creepy sculpture in the back."

Jack blinked, confused.

"I don't think I even remember that."

Ianto chuckled quietly, trying to keep his head from moving too much before tucking himself under Jack's chin.

"Let's just try to sleep off the headaches. We can try to figure everything else out when we wake up."

"Love you Ianto."

"You too Jack."

•••

"So basically you told the bartender to go fuck himself and we got kicked out of that bar as well."

Jack groaned as he listened to Owen re-tell that stories of the previous night while Ianto squirmed uncomfortably next to him. Owen smiled as he continued.

"Then we went to the strip club."

Jack's head shot up.

"Owen, you went to a male strip club?"

Owen laughed and put his hand on Jack's arm, patting him gently.

"No my friend. You went to a female strip club."

Owen burst out laughing at Jack and Ianto's horrified expressions.

"Yeah. And Jack, I believe you told a stripper that her earrings were positively fabulous. Your inner gay really comes out when you're drunk."

Jack groaned and buried his head in his hands. Ianto let out a small laugh at his boyfriend's pain before Owen patted his arm as well.

"Oh, you don't get off easy either my friend. When we left the strip club, we went to a gay bar and you took your shirt off and table danced."

Jack burst out laughing at the look of pure horror on Ianto's face. Ianto blushed bright red and buried his face in Jack's shoulder. Jack kissed his boyfriend's cheek as Owen got up.

"I gotta go guys. I promised Tosh a day to ourselves today."

Jack smiled as Owen left before turning back to his still blushing boyfriend.

"So, that was a one time thing right? We are never getting that drunk again."

"Agreed."

Jack smiled and gently leaned Ianto back onto the bed, kissing his neck tenderly.

"Good. Because next time, I wanna remember how hot you looked dancing topless on a bar."

Ianto laughed shyly as Jack moved to his lips, kissing him passionately.

"You want a reminder?"

Jack smiled and slowly tugged Ianto's shirt off over his head.

"I would love one."

Jack began to kiss Ianto's bare chest, nipping at the sensitive skin every once and awhile.

"Mine."

Ianto moaned and carded his fingers through Jack's hair.

"Yours."

They're 21 years old the last time they get so drunk they don't remember the night before. That's not to say they've stopped drinking. They both love to drink a glass of wine with dinner, a beer after a long day and yes, they still do get drunk every once and awhile. But they both always wake up remembering the night before. And for that, Jack is very grateful. Turns out all Ianto needs to take his shirt off is two or three shots of whiskey. Since then, Jack always makes sure they have whiskey in the house…just for special occasions, of course.


	19. Age 22

_I don't own Torchwood. If I did, Ianto and Jack would be together forever. Please don't sue._

They're 22 years old when they finally, _finally_ graduate from college. Them and their friends stayed up late, watching movies and just enjoying each other's company, the night before the ceremony. Both boys were happier than they ever thought possible.

"I look horrible in this hideous red color."

Ianto smiled and walked up behind Jack, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"You always look gorgeous."

Jack smiled and turned around, catching Ianto's lips in a gentle kiss.

"I'm so proud of you Ianto baby."

"You too cariad. I can't believe we did it."

Jack smiled as Ianto straightened Jack's robes, smoothing them down as he once again kissed his neck.

"I love you Ianto Jones."

"I love you too Jack Harkness."

•••

Beth held John's hand, a huge smile on her face, as Jack was called up to receive his diploma. Her smile widened as she felt Rhiannon take her other hand, tears in her eyes. Beth pulled Rhiannon into a hug.

"Your mom would have been so proud of them."

Rhiannon nodded as Jack walked off the platform, a huge grin on his face. Shortly after, Ianto was called up to receive his diploma and the trio began to cheer once again. Ianto looked out and smiled at his sister. Rhiannon smiled up at her brother, trying to express all the love in the world. As Ianto walked off the platform, Jack opened his arms, pulling his boyfriend into a loving hug and kiss.

"We did it."

Ianto smiled and hugged Jack close.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

•••

"To the graduates!"

Ianto and Jack smiled as Beth, John and Rhiannon lifted their glasses in a toast to them.

"Thank you!"

Beth pulled both boys into a big hug, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"My babies are all grown up!"

Ianto smiled as Jack rolled his eyes at his mother's affectionate gesture. Beth pulled back and lovingly smacked Jack in the head.

"I saw that Jack Harkness!"

Jack laughed as the five friends settled in to eat their meal.

•••

Ianto moaned as Jack straddled his hips and massaged his back. Jack smiled and leaned down to kiss Ianto's shoulder.

"Your shoulders are really tense honey."

"Long day."

"I know."

Jack kissed Ianto's neck again and climbed off of him. Ianto turned so that he was facing Jack and kissed his lips. Jack smiled and pulled Ianto close, wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist. Ianto sighed and cuddled close to Jack, tucking his head under Jack's chin. Jack kissed Ianto's head lovingly.

"You miss your mom sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

Jack began to rub Ianto's back gently, kissing his cheek, his head, his neck, his lips, anything he could reach.

"She would have been so proud of you angel."

Ianto kissed Jack's lips.

"Thank you."

They're 22 years old when they graduate from college and, up to that point in time, it was the best day of their lives. The boys had never been so proud of each other and, as they lay in bed side by side, they couldn't help but be excited for the rest of their lives.


	20. Age 23

_I don't own Torchwood, please don't sue! Also, next chapter will be the last one in this story. I hope you all enjoyed it!_

They're 23 years old when Ianto wakes up one day, unaware that his life was about to change forever. He woke up slowly on a Friday when he didn't need to be in to work until 11. Jack was already gone as his shift started at 8 and Ianto couldn't help but bury his face in Jack's pillow, inhaling his boyfriend's scent. When Ianto was finally awake enough, he got up and made himself some breakfast before running off to work.

•••

"Jack? Are you okay? You seem distracted today."

Jack smiled at Tosh before pulling her into a hug.

"I'm fine sweetheart. I'm just nervous."

"Jack, love, you've got nothing to be nervous about. I promise."

Jack smiled and kissed Tosh's cheek.

"I know. I just…"

"I know."

Jack smiled as Tosh kissed his cheek.

"I've gotta go love. I'll see you on Sunday."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck!"

"Thanks."

Jack smiled as Tosh took off, leaving him alone to practice what he was going to say to his boyfriend.

•••

Ianto smiled as a warm pair of arms encircled his waist. Jack placed a gentle kiss on Ianto's bare shoulder, nuzzling his neck gently.

"Hey beautiful."

Ianto smiled and turned around in Jack's arms, kissing his boyfriend's lips gently.

"Hey Jack. How was work?"

"Good. How about you?"

"A bit boring but okay."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto forward, kissing his lips again.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Ianto smiled and blushed slightly. Jack laughed and began to kiss Ianto's head, his eyes, his nose, his cheeks, his neck, his lips, anywhere he could reach in between his words.

"Ianto Jones –kiss- you are the sexiest –kiss- most amazing –kiss-, sweetest –kiss-, funniest –kiss-, loving –kiss- human being I have ever met –kiss-."

Ianto smiled as Jack's lips landed on his neck.

"I love you too Jack. So much."

Jack smiled and pulled back, looking Ianto in the eyes.

"Ianto Jones, you are the love of my life. You have been there for every memorable moment: the good, the horrible and everything in between. You are my other half, my soul mate, my everything and it would mean the world to me if you would let me love you, respect you and take care of you everyday for the rest of my life. Ianto Jones, love of my life, will you marry me?"

Jack pulled out a small silver ring from his pocket and looked up to see his smiling boyfriend with tears in his eyes. Jack leaned forward and kissed Ianto's lips as he took Ianto's left hand.

"So, what do you say Ianto?"

"Yes. Of course yes!"

Jack smiled and slid the ring onto Ianto's finger. Ianto smiled and pulled Jack close, kissing him passionately.

"I love you so fucking much Jack Harkness!"

"I love you too Ianto Jones."

"You know what I want right now Jack?"

"What?"

"I want you to take me upstairs and fuck me into the mattress."

Jack blinked, shocked. Ianto almost never spoke like that. Jack jumped up and grabbed Ianto's hand, pulling him upstairs to the bedroom to fulfill his boyfriend's wish.

•••

Ianto smiled as Jack tightened his grip around Ianto's waist. The boys had made love passionately and had fallen asleep almost immediately after until Jack had nuzzled Ianto's shoulder, waking him up gently. Ianto cuddled back into Jack's arms.

"I love waking up with you Jack."

"I love waking up with you too. And now, we get to do this every day for the rest of our lives."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's lips.

"Sounds like Heaven to me."

"Me too."

They're 23 years old when Ianto wakes up thinking it's just another day. He had never been more wrong in his life.


	21. Age 24

_I don't own Torchwood! If I did, Jack and Ianto would be together forever! Please don't sue. :) Last chapter guys! Thank you all for the amazing reviews! I truly appreciate it._

They're 24 when they finally get married on the 20th anniversary of the first time Jack proposed, back when they were 4 years old. The ceremony was beautiful. Beth had insisted on a big wedding with an even bigger reception afterwards. She had, of course, cried the whole way through the ceremony, prompting both Jack and Ianto to come close to laughing as they said their vows. John had sat, beaming with pride, as his son and his son's lifelong boyfriend exchanged their stunning silver rings. Rhiannon had smiled a gigantic, genuine smile as her brother and Jack had sealed their marriage with a kiss. And as Jack and Ianto had walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, finally married, both of them were holding back tears.

•••

Ianto smiled as Jack kissed his hand at the banquet table they were seated at. Jack smiled and kissed Ianto's lips tenderly.

"I love you so much Ianto Harkness-Jones."

"I love you too Jack Harkness-Jones."

"Awww…."

Ianto and Jack laughed as Owen, who was Ianto's best man, leaned over them and started making kissing faces at them. Jack smacked Owen on the back of the head lovingly before leaning forward and kissing Ianto's lips again.

"Would the newly weds like to come up for the first dance?"

Jack smiled and reached out for Ianto's hand before leading him out to the dance floor. Ianto smiled as Jack pulled him into a loving embrace and began to slowly sway back and forth on the dance floor. Jack kissed Ianto's neck, pulling him even closer.

"You're mine forever."

"Forever and always. And you're mine."

"Forever and always."

Jack pulled back slightly and kissed Ianto's lips, ignoring the cheers from their friends and family. All he could see was Ianto. His sweet, beautiful, perfect Ianto.

"You are the greatest that has ever happened to me Ianto."

Ianto smiled and pulled Jack back in for another kiss, never wanting to let him go.

•••

"If you get cake on my tux, I will kill you."

Jack laughed at his husband's threat before kissing him softly on the lips and looking down at the cake.

"Honey, it has frosting and chocolate all over it. I think it's kind of inevitable that I'm gonna get it on your tux."

Ianto glared jokingly at Jack. Jack laughed again and leaned close to Ianto, kissing his ear.

"If I get some on the tux, I promise I'll make it up to you tonight."

Ianto smiled and leaned closer to Jack so he could whisper.

"Oh really? And how would you do that?"

"Well, I could take some leftover cake and spill it all over your body and lick you clean."

Ianto's eyes widened and he gently nudged Jack's shoulder.

"Time and place Jack. Time and place."

"It's our wedding. I can say whatever you want."

"True but your words are having an, ahem, effect on me and if you don't stop now, this could turn out to be very embarrassing."

Jack laughed and kissed Ianto's lips again.

"Don't get to excited. It only happens if I get cake on the tux."

Ianto smiled and kissed Jack's lips again just as the photographer told them he was ready. They posed with Jack and Ianto both cutting the cake and then with the 2 of them ready to feed each other the first piece. As they were leaning in to messily feed each other the cake, Ianto stood on his tiptoes, causing Jack to miss most of his mouth and spill cake on the front of his tux. Ianto smiled and winked at Jack. Jack laughed and pulled Ianto into another kiss.

"I'll make sure to bring the leftover cake on the honeymoon."

Ianto moaned and kissed Jack again.

•••

"Have I mentioned that I absolutely hate you for making me give a speech?"

Ianto laughed and kissed his sister's cheek. Rhiannon glared at him and held out her hand.

"Look! I'm already shaking! Damn you, Ianto!"

Ianto laughed even louder before pulling his sister into a hug.

"Don't worry. I'm sure whatever you have written will be absolutely perfect. You always did have a way with words."

Rhiannon smiled as tears sprung to her eyes. Ianto laughed.

"Hey, don't cry. If you cry, I'm gonna cry."

Rhiannon leaned her head against Ianto, crying into his shoulder. After a moment, she pulled away and kissed her brother's cheek.

"I am so happy you found him all those years ago."

"We have been friends for a very long time."

Rhiannon smiled and shook her head.

"It was always more than that. Mom and Beth knew from the very beginning that you 2 were soul mates. It took me and John a few more years to figure it out but it really was there, right from the beginning."

Ianto smiled and hugged his sister again before Rhiannon stood up to shakily to give her toast. As she stood, she glanced around the room at the faces of everyone who loved her brother and his husband. She looked down the banquet table at Owen, Tosh and David, who over the past 6 years had become 3 of the most important people in Jack and Ianto's life. She smiled at John and Beth, her second set of loving parents, as they held each other's hands, Beth's tears pouring while John tried in vain to hold his back. She looked at Jack and Ianto, both her baby brothers, as they smiled, their eyes never leaving each other's. She looked up towards the sky, letting her tears fall again as she thought of Delia and Gray, both of whom should have been there with them, watching the people they loved finally, _finally_ be perfectly happy. And finally, she closed her eyes and thought of her father and how, as much as she hated him for abandoning all of them, especially Ianto, she wished he was here to see that he had never broken Ianto's spirit and love for Jack. She opened her eyes and smiled before glancing down at her notes and beginning her speech.

"They're 4 years old when they first meet and looking back, they both agree that it was love at first sight. Well, as much as one can fall in love at age 4. It was a year neither of them would ever forget…"

**THE END.**


End file.
